The FMA: They sister
by TheAnril
Summary: Ed and Al meet Hohenheim,he tells them about they sister which can help them to find Philosopher's Stone. After meeting her they get that she isn't a human anymore,just like that she have a lot secrets...EnvyXOCXGreed
1. The Fullmetal Alchemist!

okay a short prologue!

_''damn it! they get away!'' said ed as he walked with al out from train,after he fighted with envy,lust and glottony his auto mail was completely destroyed and he needed to fix it up._

_''brother you think winry will be angry?'' asked al._

_''of course! she will just kill me for this! and its all envy's fault!'' said ed as they walked,he turned to look at they home(well what had left)._

_''al!'' said ed and he looked at tall mans figure standing in there._

_''brother its-''_

_''you bastard!'' screamed ed and run to man._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Full Metal Alchemist!<p>

* * *

><p>somewhere...<p>

''Were back!'' said envy laudly as he opened the door(allmost breaked it)

'' so you met edward?'' asked dante.

''yeah the full metal shrimp gaved me a bit fun..'' said envy as he walked throw room.

''you again fighted with him? envy I told you that he is importan to us...'' said dante.

''Im hungry...'' said gluttony.

''but I didn't even beat him normaly!'' said envy in explaining tone.

''you just broked his auto mail in one hit and now he have to go home,because of this he will stop his work on Philosopher's Stone so what you done only makes thing worser...'' said lust.

''shut up! I wonna kill him faster as I can! so why can't I just a bit hurt him?''

''envy?'' said dante and he turned to her.

''after we will get a stone you can do anything with them...'' said she and he evil smiled.

* * *

><p>to ed and al...<p>

''BASTARD!'' screamed ed as he hit the man in to face and he fly in to tree.

''brother why you hit dad?'' said al as he run there and holded ed.

''bastard!bastard! how dare you even come here!'' screamed ed at him. hohenheim sit and looked at ed.

''Im...I came here to talk with you ed,al...'' said he and ed stopped.

later...

''so about what did you wanted to talk ,dad?'' asked al as they sit in pinako's home living room.

''well I will leave tommorow and I wanted to talk with you ed and al about-''

''say it faster! we don't have time to waits!'' said ed.

''brother!''

''no thats normal to ed to hate me,just that, I don't know how to say it right...''

''what do you mean,dad?'' asked al.

''well you have a sister...''

''WHAT!'' they both screamed in same tone that winry run to them.

''ed,al did something happen?''

''no nothing winry!'' said ed waving with his hands.

''well okay but don't scream so laud next time...'' she said and go fixing his auto mail.

''but dad you said that-''

''DAMN BASTARD!'' screamed ed as he try hit him but al stopped him.

''brother stop it! so dad why didn't you told about her before?''

''well...you see after I know that you are searching for Philosopher's Stone and homunculus are hunting you I thinked that she might help you...maybe...''

''what do you mean _maybe_?'' asked ed.

''she...it seems that she doesn't like me...'' he said with stupid smile on his face.

''she's right! who would like someone like you!''

'''brother! but what do you mean she doesn't like you?''

''well she tried to kill me seven times so it looks like she maybe hates me...'' he laughed a bit.

'' yeah she hates you...'' said ed.

'' so dad where does lives sister?'' asked al.

''she lives in small city in west area just at the north...''

''you mean in Rotgate? the city in which was a civil war vs army of central but the city win somehow and now are completely not part of amestris!'' said al remembering reading about that city.

''yes she lives in there,so after ed will fix his hand you can go search for her...'' said hohenheim and stand up.

'' but were will you go dad?''

''don't worry alphonse I will be all right!'' said he and go somewhere when winry came in to room.

''ed I finished!'' said she and started to connect.

''al you think its a good idea go there?'' asked ed when winry went to get instruments.

'' if she is our sister she will help us and I would like to know that she wasn't...''

''wasn't what?'' asked ed.

''wasn't attacked by homunculus...'' said al and winry run in to room.

''Im ready! so lets star!''

next early morning...

''you leave so soon...even goodbye to them don't say...'' said pinako as she standed at the door.

''yes,but they will be allright...goodbye pinako thanks for everything...'' said hohenheim as he go out.

''you didn't change at all...'' said pinako and closed the turned seeing that al and ed are awake and getting they stuff to go.

''to you? why aren't you asleep?'' asked she.

''we wonna go on morning train,and we dodn't wonna to wake up winry,she worked hard fixing brothers hand...'' said al as they walked out.

* * *

><p>okay next chapter: the meeting<p> 


	2. The Meeting!

So enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Meeting!<p>

* * *

><p>somewhere...<p>

''brother...''

''uf I wonna sleep!'' said ed as he hit something metal with his left hand and jumped from pain.

''brother wake up! we need to go allready!'' said al at him and stand up to take baggage.

'''al don't wake me up so sudden! and are we there allready?'' asked al as he looked throw window.

''allmost, so I wanted you to dress up before train stops...'' said al as ed looked at small city.

''its so small...how could they fight vs all army?'' asked ed as he stand up.

''I had read about it while you were sleeping, in 1899 august 24 they started war vs amestris but army didn't thinked that it will be a problem...''

''so why they win and why now army don't do anything?'' asked ed putting on his t-shirt.

''well in this city is the only way to drachmas soldiers to amestris to they didn't wanted to lose it, but in city was strange woman which defeated all army.''

''all? how many was there?''

''more that a few hunders of soldiers and more than 40 state alchemists...''

''then but why she lives there? I thinked that she would like place near central or somewhere...'' said ed and train stopped.

''brother?''

''yes,let go...'' said ed as they walked out.

* * *

><p>somewhere...(actually under central :))<p>

''the brothers elric went to rotgate? it wasn't in our plans,that city isn't in our hand...but we need to know everything so better you envy go there to others is to much dangerous...'' said dante.

''yeah right..'' said he going out.

''lust?'' asked glottony.

''yes,glottony?''

''Im hungry...'' said he.

* * *

><p>near Rotgate...<p>

''ou young boy where are you going?'' asked old man as al and ed walked near city.

''were going in to rotgate city.''said al.

''to Rotgate? no you two aren't from there so better don't go...'' said old man and started walk away.

'' those who get there usually don't gets back...'' said old man with strange and scary smile.

''don't worry we had seen even more scary mosters!'' said ed and walked entering to city all people were looking at them and them see that ed is state fast run to they home's as in city lefts only al and ed.

''and how we will find her here?'' said angry ed.

''brother didn't you see that people are acting weird?'' asked al as they walked throw city center.

''no..''

''well they acted like something is coming...'' said al and someone appeared behind them.

''who are you two?'' asked some girl,then she looked like was scanning them.

''the soul in armors and the...mini man.''

''WHO YOU CALLED MINI!'' screamed ed as he run attacking her.

''brother!'' said al running after used alchemy on his auto mail turning it in to more sword and try attack her but she stopped his attack with pale hand.

''an auto mail? who are you little cloun?'' said she and ed get even more angry.

''WHO YOU CALLED LITTLE!'' screamed ed attacking her but she easly blocked all his attack with other hand still holding his auto mail.

''brother Im coming!'' said al as he finished driving alchemi circle and put his hands, ground around girl and ed started to move and it grabbed her letting ed go.

''good job al! now tell who are you and why you attacked us!'' said ed.

''attacked? it looked more that it was you who jumped at me first...'' said she in calm voice.

''what! its was you!''

'brother she's right,it was you,but can you please say where we can find hohenheim's daughter?'' asked al. she turned a bit.

''daughter? what do you mean?'' asked she.

''she is our sister...'' said ed as in second she disappeared appearing from behind ed and hitting in to his belly.

''brother! but why-''

''if he is your father then I have my reasons to kill you...'' said she as her aura started burn.

''arh...damn it! who the hell are you?'' said ed. she turned to him, she had very light blue eyes and long dark hair allmost to her knees.

''Im hohenheim's daughter...'' said she and attacked them.

* * *

><p>next chapter:The bounds of siblings<p> 


	3. The Bounded Siblings

thanks and its not my fault(office word)...

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Bounded Siblings...<p>

* * *

><p>In Rotgate...<p>

''brother!'' said al as she attcked ed hitting but he dodged and giant hole appeared on home.

''no sister! if you are our sister then why you wonna kill us?'' said al as ed jumped next to him, she then stopped and turned go away.

''what happen?'' asked ed.

'' I don't know brother...'' said al as he looked at her and she then stopped walking and turned back to them.

''are you coming?'' asked she.

''where?'' asked ed and feel pain in his left hand.

''to me? I can't fight in full strength in city,so better go to my home, don't worry I will not kill you so fast!'' said she and smiled at them.

''yeah right...'' said ed as al helped him walk after her.

''so whats your name?'' asked ed.

''and whats your? state alchemist?'' asked she looking down(she was taller then ed).

''Im edward and he is my younger brother alphonse.'' said ed.

'' ed and al? alphonse is a nice name, but ed is...''

''what?'' said ed in angry tone.

''for chibis or toys but I think its fits to you very well...'' said she looking at him.

''damn it! how old are you? I expext someone smaller than me! damn it!'' said ed.

''old? and how much you two are? 10?''

''WHA? IM 15 AND AL IS 14!'' screamed ed in very angry came to very big house.

''its your home nee-san?'' asked al looking at huge ville.

''yeah! I live here all life! come in!'' she said and opened doors.

''you live alone? where is your...hm...mom?'' asked ed.

''She's dead,but don't worry I think she don't minds!'' she smiled.

''brother you hand?'' said al looking at a bit broked his auto mail.

''damn it! I just came from winry! she will totaly kill me!'' said ed.

''whats broken?'' asked she caming to then and looking at his auto mail.

'' you broked it! damn maybe somewhere is mechanic?''

''nea in here none one have those thing well only my sensei, but I can fix it!'' she said.

''wha? you? no I you will turn it only worse!'' said ed hidding his right arm.

''what? I know a lot about auto mails! I had been in dublith and know a lot!'' said she and try to take eds hand but he didn't give it,al was standing and looking as she was chasing ed around all room.

''I said stop it! Im your older sister!'' said she and finaly catch ed.

''older? haha! old hag!''

BOOOM

''who you called old! Im only 17!'' said she as she hit him in to head with giant wrenche,ed fall down and al run to him.

''brother? are you allright?''

''damn it!'' said ed and she allready was holding his hand and looking at broked material,she looked very closely and then said.

''that who made this had very strange taste...''

''yeah winry is from those girls...'' said ed.

''I need a few things..'' said she taking ed by his hand to someroom with a lot instruments and others things for automails.

* * *

><p>in central...<p>

''The fullmetal went to rotgate?'' asked roy riza.

''yes, they went searching for they sister.''

''hm, I prefer ishval than rotgate war...uf well if she is there they will be allright,still they would never ask me to help...'' smirked roy.

''okay then get back to work.'' said riza giving a lot paper work to him.

* * *

><p>In rotgate...<p>

''but she look more like homunculus than our sister...'' said ed to al when she went out.

''but brother she is our sister even...if she doesn't like so much...''

''I look ,ore like my mom!'' said she from other room showing that she hear them.

''um,sister but you didn't said your name?'' asked al as she was fixing ed's automail.

'' well I have three name, one which gaved to me hohenheim,second from mom and third from sensei!''

''really? so which do you like to be called?''

'' I very hate name he gived to me but like my moms! the Ceindrych but more like sensei's! emi! simple and easy remembering!'' said emi smiling at them.

''emi? Ceindrych? and how did hohenheim called you?'' asked ed.

''he called...hm...Elizabeth but I very don't like it so don't call me that...'' said she and suddenly remembered something.

''wait a second!'' said she running out.

''sister?'' said al ad she take in huge sword,she put it on ground and said.

''so how they are for you? cute aren't they?'' said she but it looked that she was talking with sword.

''what are you doing?''asked ed.

''hm? ou I forget you dodn't see and hear him!''

''wait sister what does it means?'asked al.

''wha? he is my best friend! Kail! Wait a minute I have to find it!'' said emi as she was searching for something in her pockets of long black jacket.

''Found it! no its not my fault!'' said she to some one again. she taked something red and bounded it around sword.

''and?'' asked ed.

''Hi guys!'' said someone from behind and ed and al fast turned.

* * *

><p>okay next chapter: The soul inside sword!<p> 


	4. The soul inside sword!

and I had made funny video about characters on youtube(go on profile)

SO ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The soul inside sword!<p>

* * *

><p>In Rotgate...<p>

''Hi guys!'' said someone from back,ed and al turned seeing some guy,he smiled at them and emi said.

''ed, al say hi! its rude you know!'' said emi.

''no don't worry its normal at first view...hahaha...'' kail a bit laughed and ed see something at him you could see through him.

''why you look like a ghost?'' asked ed.

''because Im a ghost!'' said he smiling and ed jumped on al which jumped fly out from room.

''AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! REAL GHOST!'' screamed they and run somewhere.

''wha? idiots...kail dodn't pay attention...'' said she and take the sword on which was bounded some braclet with red stone inside.

''well still they are your brothers, what will you do?''

''nothing much maybe go with them,still he would't tell them about me if there wasn't reason...''

''yeah maybe go search for them?'' asked kail looking at the door.

'' you go I need to get my stuff and to sensei,watch them ok?''

''ok...'' said he and go searching for them.

_maybe tell them? but it easy seems that they do the same... thinked emi as she go to her room._

* * *

><p>to ed and al...<p>

''Hei stop hidding! I told you Im not a GHOST!'' said kail laudly but they didn't came out.

''uf how hard with littles one-''

''WHO YOU CALLED LITTLE!'' screamed ed as he run out and started hitting kail but it was useless.

''brother!'' said al as he run to stop ed,kail turned a bit looking longer at al then said.

''al you to are like me just not finished...''

'' what do you mean,kail-san?''

''well it seems that person who get you out of other side of gates was a bit well...stupid.''

''WHO YOU CALLED STUPID! IM STATE ALCHEMIST!'' screamed ed again attacking.

''well my soul is in sword, but poeple can see me...'' said kail walking out in garden,al and ed walked after him.

''can see you? but I thinked that impossible to see souls?'' said ed.

''well for true me can see only someone who is very close to emi, you two see me only because you are her brother...''

''but that don't explains!'' said ed.

''hm? well her soul is bounded with mine so its true, and I can't be in this form for long , normal Im in sword and only she hear me then...'' said kail and sit on bench.

''in sword? its strange...'' said ed.

''if its strange then how many you met souls bounded to something other?'' asked kail.

''well...hm...you the first exept al...''

''really? and you ed are state alchemist ,right?''

''yes! brother is the youngest state alchemist in all army history!'' said al.

''youngest? thats true...''

''Hei kail gt back to sword! and you two lets go to sensei!'' said emi putting on her jacket.

''to sensei?'' asked al.

''yeah! my sensei! she lives near so its not far...'''said emi walking and thinking about something.

* * *

><p>later...<p>

''sensei I-

track!

an knife fly just next to ed head.

''no no! they aren't from army! its my little brothers!'' said emi waving with her turned her head to look at them.

''an armor,little boy and you emi,the little is from central I can smell it...'' said she looking at ed with disgus in her eyes.

''wha! I-'' ed wanted to say something but emi didn't let him putting hand on his mouth.

''they don't mean anything bad, we still will leave soon! so I wanted to say about it!'' said emi and woman looked away throw window.

''for long?''

'''dunno...''

''ts...you kids are allways like that,okay go and don't forget about your own training...''

''yes sensei!'' said emi as she pushed out ed and al.

''so ed ,al you came here to me help you, right?''

''yes sister,you see we...we wonna to find Philosopher's Stone...'' said al and emi stopped for a moment thinking about something, then turned to them and asked.

''but why you wonna find it?''

''we wonna get our bodies back!'' said ed looking at his auto mail.

''hm...well I don't know anything more about Philosopher's Stone than that it is made from live humans but I-''

''You have to go with us nee-chan!''

''you can hep us beating crap of those jerks!'' said ed happy.

''jerks? go? where?''

''at first we will need to get to central libraly maybe we will find something in there,later lets search at loboroty number 5...'' said ed.

''wha?''

''lets go nee-chan!'' said al running with ed somewhere.

''hei wait you baka's!'' screamed emi trying to catch them.

* * *

><p>next chapter: The homunculus?<p> 


	5. The homunculus?

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:The homunculus?<p>

* * *

><p>In west city...<p>

''so tell us something sis!'' said ed as they sit to table in restaurant.

''about what?''

''what you were doing before? how much you know about alchemy?''

''hm,well I started learning alchemy at 5 years with my mom and kail,she was some when a state alchemist but left her place.''

''at fife? state alchemist?''

''yes but I was the worst alchemist in that time hahaha...kail was hunders of times better! only thing which I could do at that time was to make an explosion...'' laughed emi.

* * *

><p>In Rotgate,but a few hours before...<p>

''damn it, the shortie isn't here?'' said envy looking at the village.

slash

''hm? ou its you...'' said he turning at some woman.

''the brothers elric had left,they head to west city...'' said woman.

''really? thats good because others there to...'' said envy walking turned to him.

''one more thing-''

''what-''

krap

''thats for going here with no asking...'' said woman and walked away as envy healed his neck.(she somehow cuted of his head!(fast...))

''damn it,you are dangerous Tayrin the faststep...'' said envy and stand up.

* * *

><p>in west city...<p>

''so your sensei was teaching you nee-san,kail-san and miyu-san?'' asked al.

''yes! but she now is in xing!''

''in xing? what is she doing there?''

''working as imperators doctor,she is on eof best medics in there now and she likes being in there!''

''imperators? she really have to me good doctor and what about kail? why he is in sword?'' asked ed.

''well at the war in rotgate he was killed so I just wanted to see him again.'' said emi rememebering what happen.

''but,you see the truth,right?'' asked ed.

''the truth? I don't remember all what happen clearly but after I woke up he was there!'' said she pointing at sword next to her.

_yeah the only good thing after I died...said kail._

''yeah, so about you? you to try to get someone back right?'' asked she and ed and al looked at each other.

''yes we...we try to bring back our mom...'' said ed.

''and what?''

''it failed just like all Human Transmutation,and...and because of this we created homunculus which looks the same as our mom...'' said ed.

''looks the same?homunculus?''

''yes it seems that you just bringed kails soul back just like I al but,what did you gived for it?'' asked ed.

''gived? what do you mean?''

''its the principle of alchemy, if you wonna get something you have to pay the same price for it,so what did you gived for it? I and al...I lost my left leg and al lost his all body,to bring him I gived my arm...so what did you? I don't see that you had gived leg or arm?'' she thinked then said.

''no I didn't give anyhting!'' said she and try not pay attention at kails talk.

_yes just yours -_

''Shut up!'' she said lauldy that all turned to her.

''Im sorry! just...just I didn't gived anything!''

''okay don't get anry nee-chan we just wanted to know could you made a homunculus...'' said al.

''so homunculsu is the same dead people which come back to life?'' asked emi.

''they aren't humans! they are monsters! they love making fun of others peoples death! just like enjoy killing them!'' said ed angry.

''brother!''

''well I hand't met those _homunculus _but about the stone I-''

''hei fullmetal chibi? hows life?'' said voice from fast turned as he started attack envy trying to hit him,while envy was just saying.

''missed!missed!missed!'' everytime when he missed a moment ed get slower and envy hit him in to his belly.

''you are weak as allways shortie...'' said envy with sadistic smile.

''don't call me shortie!'' said ed as he turned his auto mail in to more sword and again started attacking envy.

''brother I-'' said al as fife long black knifes fly just next to his face.

''lust can I eat them?'' asked glottony standing next to her.

''the same as last time,envy jumps to fight,still I can't can't eat the elrics brothers.'' said then turned at emi.

''her!can I eat her? she smells tasty!'' said glottony looking at her like she was giant steak on grill.(mm...yami!).

''what?'' said emi looking at lsut and glottony.

''hm? ed,al do you have something to do with those strange people in emo style?''

''eat her.'' said lust.

''YAY! Bon appétit!'' Screamed glottony as he run trying to eat emi.

''nee-chan!'' said al but he could help her because lust didn't let him.

''brother!'' said al and ed fast turned as glottony bited emis right arm.

* * *

><p>thanks! and review!<p>

next chapter: Don't touch me!


	6. Don't touch me!

SO ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Don't touch me!<p>

* * *

><p>''brother!'' said al as ed turned at emi but glottony allready bited her hand.<p>

''no!'' said ed but envy in that time hit him and he fly next to al.

''stupid fullmetal chibi-san ,cares about other people more that about himself!'' said envy and looked at emi,she was standing and looking at glottony which was holding in mouth her right hand.

''damn you!let go!'' she said and glottony blow her away running to lust.

''glottony what is it? just eat that bitch!'' said envy.

''no it hurts! it very hurts!I can't! she's scary!'' said glottony with open mouth full of pain.

''what? who is she anyway?'' asked envy looking at emi and she walked to ed.

''ed,al who are they?'' asked emi.

''they are homunculus we told you..'' said ed.

''homunculus?'' said emi looking at glottony,lust and envy.

''But why that fat little man try to bite me?'' asked she.

''because he just love eat weak and stupid humans!'' said envy with evil laugh,emi looked at him.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TALKING PALM TREE!''

''IM NOT A TREE BITCH!'' said envy and in second appeared behind her.

''emi behind!'' said ed but as she turned envy taked her hand and grabed her for her neck.

'' hm,your one cute bitch...'' said envy looking from her face down.

''DON'T TOUCH ME!'' said emi laudly as she taked his hand and throw him over her to ground.

''piece of shit!'' said she and take her sword.

''kail,katana.'' said she and her ginat sword turned in to katana.

''envy?'' said lust as he sit and started laugh.

''I didn't expet something that from human,well it only makes it more fun!'' said he and stand up.

''well what more you will do?'' asked envy as he attacked her but she disappeared.

''behind.'' said lust and in second emi cutted of envy's head.

''ugrh emi? are you allright?'' asked ed as she started walking to him,she waved with katana down to blood drain.

''ts...of course!'' said she and feel soeone behind her,she fast turned seeing ed.

''ed?'' asked she.

''no emi don't trust!'' said al as _ed's _hand turned in to full sword and he attacked her,she blocked his attack with katana just before he get killed her in to her heart.

''its hard to fight vs your friends,isn't?'' said _ed _and evil smirked.

_damn it...hes strong...thinked emi as her legs started to bend down._

''don't get on my nerves palm tree!'' said emi as she fast turned to dodge his sword but then his other hand turned in other attack at her belly but she blocked attack and fly at wall from his strength.

''emi! you bastard!'' said ed as he prepared to use alchemy.

''I don't think its a good idea...'' said lust as she holded her fingers next to al's blood mark.

''damn it! emi! emi!'' said ed and turned to see someone getting up from ruins.

''what happen ed?'' asked emi as she stand up all bloody and its easy sees that her left hand was broken.

''wow! you still can stand? myabe its not enough?'' smirked envy.

''its not even a scratch,so it doesn't even hurt...'' said she and started walking to al.

''emi you can't use alchemy with one hand!'' said ed trying to stop her.

''what do you mean?'' she asked a bit confused and with her right hand she touched the ground and ginat wall appeared between al and lust,lust fly back at home but glottony catch her.

''alchemy with one hand?'' said ed but he fast started to dodge _trisha's _ fall on her knees from pain and al run to her.

''nee-chan! are you allright?'' asked al as he taked her in his army soldiers came to there.

''you don't move!'' said some general from soldiers to homunculus.

''hm? this time fun finishes,but we will soon met again!'' laughed envy as he disappeared with lust and glottony.

''al hows emi?'' asked ed running to bloody girl.

''is n here injuried?'' asked some soldier.

''yes! call medics!'' said ed.

''nee-chan!nee-chan!'' al was allmost smiled at him and said.

''al..it doesn't hurt that much how it looks...'' said she and blow blood from her mouth.

* * *

><p>next chapter:The central!<p> 


	7. The Central

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Central<p>

* * *

><p>in west city...<p>

''brother will nee-chan be okay?'' asked al.

''of course! doctor said that she will be!''said ed as he was reading some papers which he asked to mustang send to him.

''but how did nee-chan used alchemy with one hand?'' asked al looking at ei which was sleeping.

''dunno,if she had seen the truth then she can use alchemy with only claping hand just like me,but...it was different...''

''and her left hand was completely broken,but nee-chan did it...''

''damn it,we need to get to central and faster...''

''I can go allready.'' said calm voice from they back.

''nee-chan? but you-''

''don't worry al I will heal myself completely...'' said she and put her right hand on her left,ed and al see that in shined and her wound started to heal.

''what? what is this?'' asked ed.

''this is medical or life alchemy,that alchemy which used my it you can make your wound heal 10 or more time faster...'' said she as she finished healing her left arm and started heal her legs.

''medical? but its still an alchemy isn't? then what do you give for it?'' asked ed.

''nothing.''

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING! ALCHEMY PRINCIPLE IS-''

''I know its principle baka! just my mom learned how use alchemy from her own body,she get that in everywhere is some energy which flows from one meterial to other and if you can feel it you can use alchemy of life or of your own body but you have to give for it your own energy so I can't use it for long...'' said emi and sit in bed,she a bit thinked and said.

''but you two,what deal you have with those guys?'' asked she.

''ou homunculus? actually we to don't know why they are after us and we need to get to central to lobaratory number 5 maybe there will help us after they try to make me made a Philosopher's Stone,but good that it didn't worked...'' said ed.

''so nee-chan do you really feel well? if not then-''

''Im okay al! Im your older sister! its my job to worry about you! not yours! and yes I can go just get out from my room now...''

''why?'' asked ed.

booom

''BECAUSE I NEED TO CHANGE! BAKA!'' screamed she and throw at ed face a pillow.

''okay okay!'' said ed as he run out from room,and al go after him.

''that damn homunculus! how he even dare touch me!''

_dunno,maybe you were to much open?_

''wha? and how did he turned in to ed?''

_its his power! you baka!_

''you baka!''

_no you!_

''you!''

''SHUT UP YOU TWO!'' screamed some old woman from other ward throw wall.

''okay okay...still they wonna to get the Philosopher's Stone but ed didn't made it, right?''

_yes but I don't thinked that he would made it,still its makes from live humans but...if they had al then ed would make it or someone other person..._

''yeah ed would never let someone get hurted...he is that type person...'' said emi and put her pants on.

* * *

><p>later in train...<p>

''we allmost there, at first we will need go to colonel talk about trip and my work...uf its hard...'' said ed.

''work? you mean you state alchemist do some other work that kill people?'' asked emi.

''wha? I would never! Im not an army dog!''

''yes brother do all thinking by himself!'' said al.

'' hm? I remember a few names from civil war in rotgate,maybe you know them...''

''names?''

''but I don't remember they clearly but will try later...''

''and what they had done if you remember them?'' asked ed.

''well one of them had shot my mother and other bruned her in to ashes...'' said she as her face turend evil and dangerous.

''sis you scare us..'' said ed as she turned to them.

''ou sorry! just a bit bad memories!hahaha!'' laughed she with sweet smile and train stopped.

''okay lets go!'' said ed and as they walked out some ginat man hugged them.

''ou edward elric! alphonse elric! are you two allright? we missed you!'' said man and then turned to emi.

''and whos this young lady?'' asked he ed.

''its our sister she's from rotgate! and-''

''sister! its perfect! she will look after you two!'' said man and try to hug her but emi run and hide behind al.

''who is this old man?'' asked she.

''its major armstrong.'' said al.

''yes! the best and the arm strong alchemist! now edward and alphonse we need to go to central,the colonel said me to watch you,and look at if someone will try attack you like homunculus!'' said he and taked they bagage.

''wha? watch? I never agree to me watched!'' said emi but noneone listen her.

_why didn't you said to ed and al about your Philosopher's Stone ? you will not be able to hide it for long..._

''I know but...now they have other things to worry about...'' said emi to kail as the smiled at that some soldiers again thinked that fullmetal alchemist is al.

* * *

><p>next chapter: the best team work!<p> 


	8. The best team work!

SO ENJOY!

AND REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The best team work!<p>

* * *

><p>in central...<p>

''give it!''

''no.''

''give!''

''no.''

''damn it emi! just do what they say!'' said ed as they weren't letting ed and al inside of they sister which refuse to give her sword as dangerous arm to soldiers.

''look I told you I don't have any intentions to use it inside!'' said she laudly.

''but nee-san still its dangerous to walk with sword like this...'' said al.

''dangerous?'' said she looking at her back.

''damn it,we only waste our time...okay al go with emi to hotel and I will get after talk with colonel.'' said ed and go to central.

''be carefull brother!'' said al and emi walked after him in city center.

''al tell me more about those homunculus..'' said emi as they walked.

''well the first time we met them was in fife labaratory when they try force brother make Philosopher's Stone but he refused and then came soldiers of central,later we met them a few time traveling and last time we met envy broked brothers auto mail and we go to winry to fix it and then met dad,he told us about you and we-''

''make it? in fife labaratory? where is that place?'' she asked.

''well its allmost destroyed and the army is not letting anyone go there,but-''

''okay lets go now to hotel,still ed will go there for us...'' said she.

''o..okay nee-san it there.'' said al as he pointed at other side,but emi was looking at old city streets.

''lets go nee-san!'' said al and she turned to him.

* * *

><p>later in hotel...<p>

''we here!al,emi!'' said ed as he enter the living room with two person behind him.

''who are they?'' asked emi.

''ou its colonel mustang and lieutenant Hawkeye,they came to met you.'' said ed.

''you!'' said emi looking at them.

''what is it nee-san? you know them?'' asked al.

''well lets say that I had seen how perfect they work together! the best team work ever!'' she said as her voice get angry and laudly.

''fullmetal what does she mean?'' asked roy.

''wha? you don't remember? I remember clearly when you the hawkeye shot my mother and you mustang burned her to ashes! you know nothing had left from her! like she had never existed! hahaha! for killing so famous alchemist you get new position? didn't you?'' said she in sadistic and disgusted stood don't moving or saying anything then she stand up from couch and go throw door.

''Im going for walk,tell me when they will leave...'' said she and gone in hallway.

''nee-san wait you-'' but ed stopped him.

''leave her,she will come later...'' said ed and taked papers from mustang.

''is it true?'' asked ed asmost whispering.

''yes...'' said roy.

* * *

><p>somewhere in old streets...<p>

''damn it! I will not get back until they be gone!''

_calm down! you still can't do anything,right?_

''do?..yes I can't...'' she said remembering promise to sensei.

_you promised to not get revenge even if it will be that easy to you..._

''you as always believe that I someday will be able to take control on that power,its stupid...''

_I know but only that make me feel better that you will not die even if someone cut you in to hundred pieces and burn to ashes,right?_

''yeah...even then I will still stand up on living in not dying life...'''said she and stopped before some old church.

''what is this?''

_I think its a church that left after last war in central,maybe go in?_

''is it a good idea?''

_dunno dunno its up to you!_

''ts...you act like always kail...'' said she and walked sit on bench which was in center and looked up at beautiful stained glass in windows.

''why we live for?''

_live? its a strange question from you but none one have the real answer,thinking about it I can say that everyone have they reason to live..._

''then...what your reason?''

_I think that I will find it when time come but now I can only say that help to you,still its because of me you are what you are...a homunculus..._

* * *

><p><em>ok NEXT CHAPTER: Black cat<em>

_REVIEW!_


	9. Black cat

SO ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Black cat<p>

* * *

><p>in old streets...<p>

_a homunculus..._

''I don't care,she isn't a problem and if something will happen I will do whats better to everyone...''

_hm? you didn't hear anything?_

''what? is here someone?'' she asked and stand up.

* * *

><p>a few moments before<p>

near church...

''uf and why did those soldiers came when we just started to have fun!'' said envy as he lust and glottony walked to church.

''I think it was a good thing,you wouldn't leave the fullmetal alchemist alone in other way...'' said lust and glottony take her by her dress.

''what is it glottony?''

''near in church,is someone!can I eat it!'' asked he as he smelled someone inside.

''someone is there? fullmetal? army? no pride wouldn't let them here,then who?'' said lust and taked a step closer to door.

''I will go check.'' said envy as he turned in to cat and get inside.

''who's there!'' said some girl which stand up.

_isn't it the same girl from west city? what is she doing here? thinked envy as he jumped on ground.(still cat form)_

_ts I know those stupid human girls,she would never hurt a cute kity,and when she will be enough close I cut her head of! he evil laughed._

''miau!'' said cat from behind and emi fast turned.

''ou what a cute kity!'' she said and smile at black cat started walking to her.

''come here,don't be afraid!'' she said with sweet smile and pulled her hands to take cat was not more than metre from her when his eyes shined with evil and she then stand up, cat looked a bit confused.

''such a nice kity like you just deserves to get in hell from my hands!'' she said with crazy evil mine on her face,she crushed her bones in her hands in sign that it will hurt.

_what is with her? is she crazy!(envy)_

_you like always...(kail)_

''then now GET TO HELL!'' she screamed as she taked a bench and used it like well(baseball bat) and from hit cat fly throw window out.

booom Boooooom BOOOOOOM

lust was watching as envy was hitting from fly on roof then at house wall then at ground falling in to gorbage bin at the end with huge hit,he fast stand up and lust closed her nose to not smell how horrible envy smelled.

''how she dares! I-will-I...''

''calm down I think other try will take thing only more worse...better use other entering...'' said lust as they started walking to central.

''I-will-kill-her!she will get!next time,I will show her! she will not get away so easy! I beat all crap out from her! why she had done such a thing to poor little cat,she is sadistic and crazy! not like normal human! crazy...completely...'' said envy as he go away from there.

* * *

><p>inside...<p>

''YAY!10 POINTS!''

_are you crazy? that poor cat maybe is dead!_

''and what?''

_you are such a sadist to cats..._

''of course! I hate them more than anything in world!'' she said laudly and put bench down.

_maybe go back to hotel allready? I think ed and al are worring.._

''wha? ou yeah well okay still I need watch them!'' she said and walked out with smile on her she suddenly remembered something and crushed her bones in her hands in anger.

_what is it?_

''that bastard! that palm tree will get next time I met him! he will not get away so easy! he will get the same as that stupid cat!'' she screamed and laughed like crazy scientist which just created Frankenstein.

''HAHAHA! he will get!'' she said and walked back to hotel.

* * *

><p>in hotel...<p>

''al,ed I-''

sshhhh

''they are sleeping,be quiet.'' said hawkeye,emi just make disgusted face and turned away.

''you to go sleep,still you are-''

''shut up.'' she said and go to bathroom,hawkeye stood for some moment then turned and go home.

after bath...

''uf where is those papers?'' said emi as she walked in living room and looked at papers on table.

''hm?these are about chimeras,these about experments on humans...aha...yeah yeah...ou this is about Philosopher's Stone,well what this?'' she started to read ed's notes about it,that it needs human lives and other stuff.

_found something?_

''nea,the same as allways...uf Im so tired! I go to sleep!''

''nee-chan?'' said voice from ed's room.

''ou al? ups I allmost forgot that you don't sleep! if you will get bored talk with kail! he never sleeps to!''

''nee-chan where you were?'' he asked and she hear worry in his voice.

''ah,don't worry al Im okay right? don't worry! if I said that I will come that mean I will! and now see at morning!'' she waved with her hand and closed door.

''good dreams nee-san...'' said al.

* * *

><p>next chapter:The Labaratory number 5!<p>

**_REVIEW!:)_**


	10. The Labaratory number 5!

SO ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:The Labaratory number 5!<p>

* * *

><p>in hotel...<p>

''hei wake up!'' said some boys voice and emi turned to other side to ignore it.

''ts al I said better leave her here! still she can't do anything usefull!'' said angry ed and emi sit.

''wha? where are you two going?''

''shhh nee-san we wonna go to laboratory number 5 search for informations or anything that can help to us,nee-san will you go with us?'' asked al.

''go? yeah okay just give me a minute to dress up!'' said she and turned to take hair then see something strange on her back.

''what is this?'' asked he but she fast covered it.

''ou its nothing! just and old scar!hahah..okay now get out from room...'' said she and ed walked with al out.

''brother it looked like-''

''yeah the ouroboros symbol,homunculus...''

''but nee-san,she can't..''

''listen we don't know anything about her,maybe she is one of them but-''

''Im ready!'' said emi coming out and ed fast shut his mouth in sign that he didn't talked.

''hm? did something happen?'' asked she.

''no nothing nee-san, all is allright...'' said al as ed opened the window to go.

''lets go.'' he said.

* * *

><p>under central...<p>

''what do you mean?'' asked dante.

''as I said,some girl is getting in our plans and-''

''I WILL KILL HER! we don't need her,right?'' asked envy as he was very angry.

''some girl? who is she?'' said dante thinking.

''she is edwars and alphonse older sister..'' said calm voice from opened door.

''sloth? sister,its a news maybe she will be usefull,now lust, glottony watch her,later I will say what do to...'' said dante as she started walking away.

''no! why can she be usefull! I wonna kill her! now!'' said envy and hit the wall that it left giant hole.

''envy when time comes,but now don't do anything to her...'' said dante and disappeared in hallway.

''mommy!mommy!'' said wrath running to sloth.

''Im here wrath,is everthing allright?'' asked she.

''mommy read me a story!'' asked wrath as his face shined with happiness.

''Im going out...'' said envy and walked out somewhere,lust and glottony stood for a moments then walked too.

* * *

><p>in laboratory number 5...<p>

''brother how we will pas the guards?'' asked al as they were hidding in shrubs.

''damn it in here of them is more than I expeced,someone will have to take they attantion and other get inside...'' said ed and he with emi turned at al.

''what? why I? no brother!''

''don't worry al,everything will be all right!'' said emi.

''well okay...'' said al and ed with emi run at other side of laboratory,al sit thinking what to do.

''hei did you hear something?'' asked one of guardians and take a step where al was sitting.

''what is this thing?''

_how rude,even if they don't know anything still its rude...thinked al._

''hei look an armor?'' said other and soldiers come to take a look at al.

_well maybe this will win some time to brother and nee-san...thinked al._

* * *

><p>inside laboratory...<p>

''so which way?'' asked emi.

''hm...well...''ed try to remember but nothing,all hallways looked the same.

''you don't know ,right? damn it,okay I will go this way and you other!'' she said and turned to go.

''okay but how I will get that you found something or else?'' asked ed.

''hm...I will call you ,okay shrimp!''

''WHO YOU CALLED SHRIMP!'' screamed ed as he was trying to hit her but she easy blocked all his attacks.

''see? even if someone in other side of world will say you will get there in second and beat crap of him,right? so go if something happen scream shrimp...'' she said walking in dark hallway.

''don't call me shrimp!'' said ed and walked other hallway.

later...

''uf is even end of this laboratory? Im walking for-

_passed only 3 minutes..._

''shut up kail! you don't know how its hard!''

_yeah of course...better look to not get in trouble, or met those homunculus again,this time your alone..._

''Im not alone! you are allways with me!baka!''

_who you called baka! you are the only crazy and sadistic human that I ever knew!_

''wha? im not sadistic!''

_yes you are! poor kity maybe broked some leg or even get hurt,and all because of you! animal sadist!_

''what? Im not animal sadist! I just hate cats! they are the only animals that I hate!''

_yeah right what about fish?_

''horrible taste!''

_see? I would say anything and you have allmsot all animals that normal people love!_

''and what does it mean?''

_of course that you are unnormal if you would be normal girl you would like cats!_

''what do you mean normal? Im normal! just I hate cats! and I will send them all back from where they came!''

_your crazy..._

__tap tap tap

emi hear someone coming from hallway.

_why allw ays when you are alone some monsters come! uf better hide somewhere!_

''where?'' she whispered and see big slot in wall and get in then hear someone talking and listen it.

''damn it! if I will find her she will get! sister? then she should be more scary that normal people!'' said some guy walking.

_the same palm tree!(emi)_

_why you call him like that?(kail)_

__''hm?'' envy stopped for a moment listening.

''then again,killing her will be more fun before eds and als eyes!'' said he and walked away,then he turned to other hallway and emi get out.

_you will go after him?_

''yeah...'' said she and disappeared in darkness.

* * *

><p>next chapter:That was a bad idea...<p> 


	11. That was a bad idea

ENJOY!

and guys who read this stuff please **_REVIEW!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:That was a bad idea...<p>

* * *

><p>in laboratory number 5...<p>

''where is he?'' asked emi as she turned to other hallway seeing it completely empty.

_he couldn't just disappear..._

''damn it!were did he go?'' she said running in hallway until she see someone.

''who's there!'' she said in seconds taking her sword,someone turned to her and said.

''sister? is everything all right?'' asked ed and walked to her.

''ed? I just see strange guy walking here! you didn't see him?'' asked she and turned around.

''strange guy? no,I didn't see none one..'' said ed and walked closer.

'' really? maybe-''she appeared behind ed grabbed his right hand and holded sword next to his neck.

''real ed never calls me sister...''she said to him,he smiled.

''really? I thinked I got you,but if you think this time get away-'' he fast hit her with his left hand in to belly and turned out.

''damn it...'' she said and he hit her hand in which she holded kail,she try to dodge but didn't had enough time and he hit her.

''from where are you? I never hear about his daughter,or you are pretending?'' he asked and suddenly from his leg started go ligh line and he change in for which she had seen in west city.

''I think he just didn't wanted to anyone know about me and my mom,and if you know where he is I would like to met him...'' she said.

''met? you very love your father don't you?'' he asked and strated walking to her,but to his surprise she started laugh.

''love?haha are you kidding? he is the person which I wish send to hell first! he deserves it!'' envy stood looking at her then walked pass her and taked her sword.

''what is this? I hear that you talk with this thing?''

_who you called thing freak! said kail and envy hear him._

''what the hell? this thing talks?'' emi get very surprised that envy hears kail.

''you hear him?''

''yeah and what? why does he talks?''

_because my soul is bounded to this sword!_

''bounded?'' asked envy.

_you aren't very smart aren't you?_

''shut the hell! if you are bounded then I will just need to clean your blood mark!'' said envy as he started searching it on sword.

''you will not find anything on it...'' she said and put her right hand on belly to heal it.

''what are you doing?'' asked envy.

''healing my belly,you broked a few bones in there,damn palm tree-''

slash

was all what she hear as on her back appeared scar from her sword,envy now was standing before her.

''never call me like that...'' he said as he was really angry.

''hm? don't like be called palm tree?''

track

he hit her with his leg at her chest and she fly at blow out a lot blood and try to heal herself but couldn't.

''it..really...was...a...bad..idea...'' she said and finaly sit,her back at wall,she looked at her right hand which was broken,then at envy which stood there for a while then walked and sit next to her.

''what are you doing?'' asked emi as she allready healed with left hand her injuries from inside to stop blowing blood.

''watch as stupid human are trying to survive...'' he explained and taked her right hand,she looked at it,her bones were out just like it all was in blood.

''you said that it doesn't hurt if someone breaks something in you? what about if I rip of your hand?'' said he and in second he riped it,he thinked she will cry,scream,beg him to not do anything more but was sitting and holding for wound from her right hand to stop bleeding,envy was upset.

_why she don't scream? still she is a human!isn't it painfull to her? thinked envy and started cutting scars on her legs._

''what..are...you..doing now?'' she asked as he cut one more useing her sword.

''Im trying you to make cry,like all humans...'' he said and she smirked.

''and who told you that Im a human in first place?'' she said with smile on her face.

''hm? I think you lost to much blood...'' said envy ignoring her,she turned her head at her wounds on her legs,she couldn't hold her head still of anemia which was making her feel numb.

''its stupid,I will not cry...'' she said and envy looked up at her,she see strange look in his cat eyes.

''why?'' he asked and she thinked.

''well it will not help me...'' she said and they hear someone coming from other hallway.

''ts the fullmetal is coming,Im sure we met again...'' said envy as he put sword next to her neck liening closer to her couldn't do or say anything because of anemia but whispered.

''palm tree...'' she said and he put down her sword next to her walking away in hallway.

''emi! where are-''ed stood looking at girl which was all in blood,her right arm was lying next just like she allready was fainting.

''emi!emi! hold on!'' said ed and suddenly after him run soldiers.

''please help her!'' he said and that was last what emi could hear,she closed her heavy eyes and fall down in sea of blood.

_again? again the same nightmare? she thinked and started to sink in blood._

**you don't deserve to live... said copy of me,I smiled and said.**

_you can take it,but only when I die..._

* * *

><p>okay next chapter: nightmare<p>

**_REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!_**


	12. Nightmare

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Nightmare<p>

* * *

><p><strong>you are mere human,how can you still be alive after he injured you so badly? Asked she.I sit on sea of blood and it looked like mirror,looking up I see strange thing flying in air,a knife,some doll and others.<strong>

_what do you mean?_

**you know Ceindrych that seal will not hold me for long,how more time will you use my power so save your life? answer me? she said as her face turned more darker.**

_my name is emi,and its my power...I looked up at red like blood eyes._

**your power? then it was stupid to lose such a simple homunculus?even if he is the first that doesn't make him special...she said and take one sword with was flying upon her head.**

**if you would let me I would make him cry from pain,just ask...**

_no,I don't need you..._

**but only because of me you are still alive Ceindrych,did you forget? and what about your hand? with no me you-**

_miyu will heal me,she is the best I know..._

**don't think that she will help you everytime when someone get ripped of your arm or leg,still she is just a human and she will die when time comes**

_shut up_

**thats why you humans are so weak,the only think which you desire is to be like us-homunculus**

_shut up_

**immortal? is it that thing which would make you humans happy? never die,never see how dies your friends or family, then earth would turn to heaven and you-**

_I told you to shut your mouth! I don't wonna listen you now.._

**and why? are you so afraid to look at the truth? and still you will not be able to heal your wounds,just ask and I-**

_I don't need any help of you,go away...she said and only then the bloody nightmare disappeared._

''nee-san! thank god your alive!'' said al allmost crying and hugging her,she smiled at him ,ed was standing and waiting for explanation what happen.

''what happen in there? why didn't you call me?'' asked ed as he was angry,maybe because he didn't do anything to help her,or he just didn't believe it,she looked at her hand which was missing.

''so its for real,well I will need to call my friend from xing,she will heal me!'' I smiled at them,ed gived a confuson look I could read his mind that how is possible to heal something when its ripped of but then al spoke.

''but nee-san its imposible to heal it,maybe-''

''al my friend can save even a dead man from hell,Im sure she will find a way!''

''but can't you heal yourself?'' asked ed and suddenly in room came maria ross with some other blonde guy,don't remember his name,maria looked at ed with very angry mine.

''excuse me for this!'' she said then hit ed and taked him by his ear.

''how could you not watch your sister! see what those bad guys had done to her! Im not talking about that you escaped out from hotel when we didn't let you!''

''but maria-san-''

''and you al? what in the word you were doing?'' asked she,it looked funny,but pain was burning in my right arm.

**just ask...I hear but ignore it.**

''ed where is kail?'' I asked and al brough to me giant sword.I put my hand and listen him.

_how could you let him use me?ME! and just look at you! how we will fight now?_

''don't worry I will ask miyu to come,she will heal me...''

_miyu? hadn't seen her in ages...but still why you let that creepy guy do this to you?_

''it still didn't hurted..''she smiled and let a small gasp throw her lips from pain in her arm.

* * *

><p>next chapter:Miyu-the Xing's healer!<p> 


	13. Miyu the Xing's healer

REVIEW!

AND ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:Miyu-the Xing's healer!<p>

* * *

><p>in hospital...<p>

''I allready have send a letter to miyu and she shound be here soon,hm maybe she grown a bit after last time I see her...'' she said thinking to ed and al.

''but if she is an imperators healer they will not let her out so easy?'' asked ed.

''well she works not only for imperator and his family ,but for all other people who needs her help!''

''but then why don't she lives here?'' asked al.

''well she said that in here people are stupid,I still don't get anything from her words...hahaha...'' she laughed a bit.

''stupid?''asked al.

''uf this time she will be angry this will be allready third time I ask her...'' she said and looked at kail.

''nee-san but you still didn't said _who _attacked you?'' asked al.

''didn't I? well I don't know.''

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T KNOW? BAKA! SO SOMEONE JUST RIPPED OF YOUR HAND AND INJURIED YOU SO BADLY AND YOU EVEN DON'T KNOW WHO IT WAS?'' screamed at her ed.

''AND FROM WHERE DO I HAVE TO KNOW ITS NAME? YOU THINK I WAS STANDING AND CHATING WITH HIM? YEAH RIGHT MAYBE WE EVEN WERE SITTING DRINKING TEA! BAKA!BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!''

''THEN HOW THE HELL YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME OR SOMETHING?''

''LISTEN WHEN SOMEONE RIPS OF YOUR HAND ITS NOT THE TIME FOR NAME ASK!''

''SO WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK EARLIER?''

''dunno dunno...I know that you guys allready know them but not me! yeah you with homunculus allready have a graph when met up,right? but from where do I have to know them? baka!''

''brother maybe its enough? nee-san but how did it looked?''

''looked?''

''yes,was it lust or glottony? maybe wrath?'' asked al.

''wrath?lust?glottony? what and stupid names!''

''they are seven deadly sins! I know that its envy,lust,glottony,wrath and sloth for now...'' said ed and something remember about his mom.

''hm?I can say that he can turn in to ed!''

''turn? that means it was envy,Im sure he would done something more worst to you,he always says hating us...'' said ed.

''then why the hell he beat me?''

''maybe because you are our sister? '' said ed.

''sister? Im even not real your sister? why even that crepy guy cares about it?''

''we,don't know...'' said al and he feel that maybe its because of them it all happen.

''damn it! if I well met him again! he will get! with no mercy!'' she said as her aura started to burn in anger.

''and what hapen this time?'' asked some voice from girl came in room,after her came some guy with two black dressed persons.

''Miyu you-''

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

''THATS FOR CALLING ME HERE! YOU KNOW THAT I HATE COMING HERE! AND STILL ASK! WHAT HAPPEN THIS TIME?'' little girl screamed then turned at ed and al.

''who are they?'' she said.

''they are my brothers,ed and al...'' she said as her head still hurt from miyus kick.

''brothers?'' she take a step to ed and al.

''yeah and you are the xings healer?'' asked ed.

''yes,my name is miyu and-''

''When we will have a eat?'' asked boy and she throw at him her bag.

''idiot! I told to you don't go after me! but no you still think that I know secret of immortaly! no I DON'T! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!''

''what? who? who are they?'' asked ed.

''its one of imperators sons,Ling Yao with his helpers lan fan and fu they are the monster which went after me all the time...''

''healer don't call young lord idiot!'' said lan.

''wha? I don't have any bussines with him! get the hell of my head!'' she said and then go to emi look at her hand.

''wow,this time right hand? you never surprise me...'' she said and started to take of medic kits.

''wait what are you doing?'' asked ed and she take out a scalpel and started cutting her hand.

''nee-san what-'' said al but he was stopped by lan fan.

''don't disturb healer- when she works...'' she said but al didn't like the way she heals.

* * *

><p>next chapter:Truth<p> 


	14. Truth

okay! enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: The Truth<p>

* * *

><p>in central...<p>

''so how more time you will be able to hold on?'' asked miyu as she was looking at her wound.

''I think it will hold for a few days maybe all week but because of this not more...'' answered emi.

''really? then you should think what to do next,I can't recreate seal but I can make it hold for a bit longer,but because of my healing now it to will not hold for better find a way to get control on her...''

''the seal...yeah the seal which was made for me to hold homunculus inside of me...''

_six years ago,in rotgate..._

_''yes! I finaly done it! it have to be all what needs to bring kail back!'' said emi as she finished draiwing alchemy circle on floor in her house._

_''this have to work!'' she said as she put her hands on it and it staretd to shy in light yellow colour,but then it changed and she appeared before gate._

_''what?..what is this? what is happening?'' she said as gate opened and black hands grabbed her taking inside,she feel her body hurt and burn in pain,while she see truth of what this world knew about alchemy was getting throw her head,while her body burned in pain._

_''emi!'' said tayrin running in room and seeing her lying on floor._

_''emi!emi! what happen? what had you done?'' she said and creature opened his eyes,which was red and blood was coming out from them._

_''emi?'' the creature asked with unhuman voice._

_''maybe you meaned the original owner of this body?'' asked creature as something appeared on her back._

_''what? what are you?'' she said as creature sit and looked at mirror which was there._

_''this body is so weak...'' she said ignoring tayrins question,tayrin looked at her back she recognized the ouroboros tattoo,which meaned-_

_''your a homunculus?'' she asked as her voice showed discust and how he hates these creatures._

_''yes,you are right but Im a bit different from others...'' she said and rolled her eyes back to mirror._

_''to live I need alive human body...'' she said as in same second tayrin grabbed her by neck and presed against wall._

_''you will not kill this body,right? you care about the human to which it belongs?''_

_''I...I will seal you!'' she said as she throw her on floor and grabbed sword which was lying in rolled her to see her homunculus tattoo,useing sword she started draiwing seal marks on her skin._

_''its immposible to seal me forever,this seal will not stop me...'' speaked homunculus but tayrin didn't care._

_''and what will be if I use this?'' she asked taking out the Philosopher's Stone._

_''its-''_

_''goodbye homunculus!'' she said and used sealing alchemy with stone to make it red light from her back,marks were moving on her back for a few moments then stopped and tayrin taked emi._

_''emi?'' she again called out her student as she see that she was breathing._

_''sen..sensei? what? what happen?'' she asked looking around in shock._

_''nothing...all...all will be allright...'' she said hugging her,emi looked nehind tayrin and see strange sword._

_''what is this? where..where is kail?'' she asked and suddenly the sword spoke._

_Im here baka! better tell me why im a sword?_

_''kail? is it even possible? I know that sensei didn't let you die simple and send your soul in other world but...why you turned in to sword?''_

_ánd from where should I know? still you didn't change from childhood..._

_''yeah...and is that a good thing?''_

_maybe..who knows..._

''miyu you think,its possible to me...well maybe I can try to get control on her but everytime I try she...she tries get out...''

''well you can't do anything in this state...'' she looked at her arm.

''yeah but what to do with her?''

''I think you will get it when time comes,just like with sensei she told to us protect earch other no matter what happens so if you will ask something I will do it...''

''well I think maybe even some one like she have a hearth...''

* * *

><p>under central...<p>

''hm...yes...can you please envy say it once more...'' said dante.

''well I accidentally met they sister and accidentally fight a bit with her and then completely accidentally ripped of her right arm!'' he said in big sadism in his voice,dante was standing with closed eyes in sign that she is angry.

''I think it wasn't a good idea...'' said lust.

''I thinked that you can get what I say from first time but...uf well this can't be changed,she can't heal herself or something,maybe she will get an auto mail just like edward...'' thinked dante walking away.

''an what now?'' asked envy.

''well after you injuried her so badly I think we don't need her and you can do as you wish...'' she said walking away.

''as I wish? but I allready pay for cat and nick names giving so don't care about her...'' said envy and walked out.

* * *

><p>okay the next chapter:new hand<p> 


	15. New Hand

SO ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15:New Hand<p>

* * *

><p>in hospital...<p>

''Ai Ai Ai!''

''Don't be a baby!'' said miyu as she finished conecting her hands nerves.

''it hurts...'' she again said.

''okay this will be allmost completed! listen in a few days it will be hard to control and this hand isn't the same,you will need to train a bit in your attacks with it...'' said miyu,ed and al was still schoked how is possible to restore ripped hand and connect to human again.

''yeah this hand doesn't seems to be the same..'' said emi.

''after some time it will get back to normal! but for now...'' all turned to miyu.

''you own me some money!''

''WHA!THIEF!''

''NO IM NOT! EVEN DOCTORS HAVE TO GET SOMETHING! YOU THING I CAN LIVE ON NOTHING!''

''YOU TO SMALL TO SPEND THOSE MONEY!''

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

''don't call me small...'' she said and walked away.

''uf the healer is in her mode...'' said ling.

''and you guys why are you here anyways?'' asked ed.

'' well my father is old and he said that who will make him immortal will be new imperator!'' smiled ling.

''so thats why you are after that crazy doctor...'' said ed.

''yes and still she don't say anything...''

''I said that I don't know anything about immortaly! idiot! jeez Im going to my room! see ya tommorow!'' she said and walked out.

''no wait healer!'' said ling as he run after her.

''well after so much time she didn't chnage at all...'' said emi and moved her arm,it moved very slowly lke something was inside which was stopping it.

''nee-san will you be okay?'' asked al.

''of course al! and don't worry,next time that guy will get from me!'' she said as her aura burned in anger.

''yeah we get that sis,but...I wonna ask you something...'' said ed.

''ask? what?''

''are...are you a homunculus?'' he asked as her face turned surprised then confused.

''nee-san we-''

''thats allright al,but if I would be what would you do,ed?''

''I..don't know...'' he said looking at his hands.

''well then don't ask, and what a about a little training?'' she smiled.

''training? now 10 pm?''

''well if you don't wonna then I go alone...''

''no nee-san!we-''

''fullmetal! are you here?'' asked roy coming.

''yeah what is it colonel?''

''scar,the killed of alchemist is in central we didn't catch him but to someone like you better be here,!''

''yes,sir!''

''call mayor Armstrong to-''

''No not him! anyone but not him!'' said ed and al.

''hm? well then who other will watch you to?''

''I don't need to be watched!''

''I can!'' said emi.

''you..well you are to injuried to fight,we can-''

''don't worry fire alchemist I can watch my brothers...'' she said and waved with her right arm at ed and al.

''I told I don't need to me watched!'' ed said.

''yes you need!'' emi said.

''I think you are the one which allways get in trouble!'' he pointed at her arm.

''what? its normal! I didn't had enough space in that laboratory to move!''

''so now its laboratory's fault that your arm get ripped off!''

''no its your fault!''

''what!''

''nee-san brother! stop it!'' said al laudly stopping them.

''okay fullmetals older sister will watch him,lets go lt.''

''yes,sir! good luck edward,alphonse.'' hawkeye walked out.

''damn it,Im not a baby to me watch!''

''by your height it doesn't seems...'' said miyu walking in.

* * *

><p>NEXT c:scar<p> 


	16. Scar

o_o

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Scar<p>

* * *

><p>in central...<p>

''No! please!''

SCRASH

''get to heaven army alchesmit...'' said scar after he killed last from group send to catch him,he waved with his hand down to blood of soldiers drain from his hand.

_brother...now I know why you gived this hand to me...thinked scar as he walked in dark streets of central._

_to send...to send those people who destroyed all of us.._

''lust when we will eat that tasty man?'' asked some voice from church and scar fast hide,he see two persons coming out from it little fat man and woman.

''I know that you wonna eat him glottony but he isn't-

''hes HERE! the person which hands saturated in blood!'' said glottony as he jumped to scars side and allmost eated him.

''who are you? you aren't humans!'' said scar at them,lust turned and he recognized her face.

''this face...from where you have it? did brother managed to bring you?'' he asked making lust a bit confuse.

''lust can I eat him?'' asked glottony and scar prepared to fight with strange creature.

''yes glottony still master don't need him...'' said lust.

''YAY! Bon appetite!'' said glottony and run to scar.(Im interested from where glottony know french?:))

* * *

><p>somehwere near...<p>

''brother I still think it was a bad idea...''

''don't worry al,what can happen now?'' said ed and suddenly scar fly from building next to them and hit at the wall,from other building came lust and glottony.

''wha! you guys? what are you doing here? scar?''

''hm,the fullmetal? I didn't thinked that we will met again so soon,but you know...''

''yeah don't eat the little one and the very big one and not tasty!''

''WHO'S IN HERE THE LITTLE ONE!'' screamed ed as he attacked glottony.

''no I can't eat you!'' said glottony dodging eds attacks.

''be carefull they aren't humans!'' said scar as he stand up from ruins.

''what the hell is happening?'' asked some voice from dark fast turned seeing familiar person.

''brother it's-''

''so I asked you to go to shop not fight,idiots...'' said emi walking to them.

''you run away from hospital?''

''nea and, I CAME TO HELP YOU,BAKA!''

''damn it,get out of here! you not in condition to fight and-''

BOOOM

''shut the hell up ed!'' she said after she hit him in to face with foot,he fly and hit hard at al.

''nee-san we-''

''you still dare say that now Im weak!'' she said as her aura burned in murders mode.

''o-of course not sister! we just worry that your wound can-''

''Im okay! better look after you! and still even the colonel asked me to look after you! so sit down and watch...'' she said.

''and how the hell will you fight? you don't have your sword!'' said ed.

''your sister? but didn't envy ripped her right hand off?'' said lust,emi looked at her hand on which were was conected was a scar.

''hm? as you see Im healed! so now you will get!'' she said and taked out gun.

''a gun? do you even know how tu use it!'' asked ed.

''not that good as hawkeye but can kill a few homunculus!'' she said.

''master said that don't need's her, so glottony eat her...''

''okay!'' he said and attacked emi.

''nee-chan carefull!'' said al but she easy targeted glottony and shot five time in to his head he fall back and lust walked to him.

''okay to this time we leave you...'' she said and used her fingers and waved with them down and appeared smoke.

''no don't let them get away!''

''SHUT UP ED!''

''nee-chan,brother they are gone...'' said al after smoke disappeared and there wasn't anything.

''damn it! its all because of you!'' said ed at emi.

''wha? wouldn't I come you would be dead,baka!''

''please stop it brother,nee-chan!'' said al standing up between them.

''hm, lets go!'' she said and started walking back to hospital.

''hei brother,where is scar?'' asked al looking at ruins where he was last time.

''hm? he gone away to! its all because of you!'' said ed as he run to emi angry.

* * *

><p>okay next chapter: Training<p> 


	17. Training!

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17:Training!<p>

* * *

><p>to ed,al and emi...<p>

''sister maybe its enought for today?''

''no...I can-''

Boom!

''auch! what is it with you miyu?''

''I told you is you will move your hand to much it will fall off!''

''Fall-''(ed)

''Off?''(al) they both said as they imaged sisters hand falling of in battle vs homunculus.

''uf...okay and what about your sensei? ed,al?''

''our? well its not the best choise,shes a moster-''

''why do you talk about sensei like that brother! sensei is very nice well sometimes...''

''nice? so what about where she lives! I would like to see her!''

''sensei lives in dublith,but we-''

''Okay we will go meet your sensei! I wonna see what aperson she is!''

''scary...''(ed)

''and very strong...''(al)

* * *

><p>under central...<p>

''greed again?'' asked envy.

''yes,after 5 laboratory was destroyed he and a lot himera's had escaped,now it seems he is hiding somewhere...'' said dante.

''and what? you wonna me to search and kill him?'' asked envy in bored tone.

''well while he isn't getting in our plans he's not a problem,and as for now you have other work...''

''Yeah,right...'' he said.

* * *

><p>in train...<p>

''why did you go with us?'' asked emi in train.

''why? because Im a doctor and I have to watch my patient until he will get completely healed!'' said miyu.

''yeah right,you just are lonely...''

''no Im not!'' she said angry.

''yeah right...'' said emi rolling her eyes.

''sister I wanted ask you,how did your sensei trained you?'' asked al.

''sensei...well she had her own metodts of training!''

''which was just killing...'' said miyu.

''it wasn't that bad!''(emi)

''yeah right! remember when she left us three on survival in desert?''(miyu)

''it wasn't that bad...''(emi)

''of course! even after kail was bited by kobra and you get sunstroke! and I had to carry both of you!''said miyu angry at her.

''so even if you are so small your strong?''(ed)

BOOOOOM

''stop calling me small!'' screamed miyu at ed after she hit him with her bag.

''on survival in desert? how old you were then?'' asked al.

''I was only ten,kail eleven and miyu ten...'' said emi thinking.

''really? but we were eight when sensei strated train us...'' said ed.

''and for how long she was testing you?'' asked miyu.

''it was all month! that was horrible time,but we get what sensei wanted to show us!'' said al happy.

''only month? then it really was easy to pass...'' said miyu angry.

''why? what do you mean?''(ed)

''well our sensei was testing us for year,she said that she will chose only one of us to be her real student. and as I thnked she chosed emi!'' said miyu.

''for years? but what you were doing for year?''(ed and al)

''hm,we were on survivals in desert for month,lived alone in mountains for two were one desert island for three other time we were training together!'' smiled emi remembering good times.

''why you talk like it was the best time of your life? it was horrible! she allways have something to scare us! do crazy thing! just inhuman things! now even I think about her as she is a monster...'' said miyu angry at emi.

''you just still think as child,better-''

''ou shut up...'' turned away then taked kail and added something to him that ghost appeared between ed and al,making then jump from they seats.

''AAAAAAAA! GHOSTS!'' they both screamed again as all people were looking at then.

''hei calm down,its just kail!'' said emi waving with her hands before them, kail was confused as how they can act the same way two times.

''kail just say that its sensai's foult that you are an soul now!'' said miyu but then see his face changed,he seemed to be somehow sad but happy at the same turned looking at window.

''one...two..three...''heared miyu and turned seeing that emi was doing push ups on floor as all people were was screaming at her why she is doing this while al was trying to calm both of them.

* * *

><p>okay this is new chapter!<p>

I had been very sick for a while and could't write...

but now its okay! so wait for next chapter!

next.c.:The Master - Izumi Curtis


	18. Izumi Curtis

very sorry guys - hand't write in while...very while...

pl don't me mean and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Izumi Curtis<p>

* * *

><p>In Train...<p>

Emi was sitting , looking throw window as train just enter the had left with Prince and his helpers going somewhere. Ed fall asleep while Al walked out with some little girl to help her find her Imaginary friend.

'' Kail?''

_Yeah?_

'' Do you think Im a Monster?'' she muttered sadly. Her sword didn't make a noice about it.

_No..._

''Why?''

_why should I think something like that about you? you are my best friend and always will be!_

''Yeah ,I know...''

'' Emi?'' She turned seeing sleepy ed.

'' What is it ed?''

'' I-''

''Brother! Sister train stopped! lets go allready , brother!'' said Al as Ed and Emi stand up walking after him.

''Should we wait for Miyu-san?'' asked worried Al.

'' No she will be fine with them , Im sure in it...'' Emi muttered and walked out from train station.

'' Sensei lives there.'' said ed as she walked after him. Town didn't looked to little , but wasn't big stopped before Curtis Meats shop.

'' She lives in meat shop?'' Emi gived confused face as doors opened and shoe fly at ed's face.

'' I heard you coming ed , but why didn't you call me!?'' said woman with deadly mine at Ed and Al. Emi stood watching they meeting , until woman turned at her.

'' And who are you?'' she said with somehow angry look , like waiting for Army dog.

'' Sensei she is our older sister!'' said Al as he helped to stand up ed.

'' Yeah and completely fully in you...'' muttered angry ed , but his anger turned in hear as two red deadly aura's burned before him.

'' What did you said , Ed?'' (Both)

'' No I didn't mean-Auch auch auch!'' ed said as emi taked him for his ear walking with him inside.

'' So you teached them using Alchemy? but still it seems that they have to teach a lot...'' she said letting ed go as he was screaming at her like crazy , but she didn't minded.

'' Tell me how can you be they sister?'' asked Izumi as she sit down and taked cup of tea.

'' Well Im Ceindrych , but everyone calls me as my sensei Emi .My mom had meet they dad before he meet they mom and thats how it was! I really didn't knew that I could have brothers , I live in Rotgate that why-''

'' In there was War , wasn't it?'' asked Izumi looking down thinking.

'' Yes it was , so in war my mom died just like my best friend and I-well... I try to bring him back , but it ended like this...'' she said sadly giving to Izumi her sword. oman made confused look trying to understand what meaned older Elric's sister , but as she touched sword with her other hand with something in it a ghost like figure appeared as ed again jumped from it.

'' A GHOST!'' screamed ed as usual.

'' Its rude!'' said angry kail at him as al made his brother to sit down and gived understanding look to kail.

'' I see...so you managed to bound his soul to sword. very unusual choise...''

'' Well no , I didn't chose it . it just happen...'' she said sad again as ed and al fast looked at each other thinking what to do.

'' Whats with your right hand?'' asked Izumi suddenly seeing deep scar.

'' Ou its , I had a fight with one of those _homunculus _I still don't understand what they have VS me , but next time...'' dark evil aura burned around her as she squeezed tea cup to hard and it explode.

'' homunculus...'' said Izumi as she looked down , she now had she same face as Emi a few moments ago , but blinked away and stand up.

'' So Ed , Al why are you here?''

'' For training of course!'' said first emi still burning with anger for Homunculus as Ed and Al taked a step away from her.

'' Well we can do something...'' said Izumi thinking as Ed and Al shot her worried faces for her health. But she smiled at Emi and said.

'' Okay lets star Hand to Hand training!''

* * *

><p>Under central...<p>

'' She's Alive? and fully healed?'' asked Dante raising her eyebrows. She was really surprised hearing such a new from lust.

'' yes Dante , I had seen her and she is allright.''

'' Thats even better...but its interesting how she healed so fast...nevermind - Where are Ed and Al now?''

'' In dublith visiting they sensei...''

''Hm...dublith...Envy was send there to finish off Greed...they can get again in our way or...envy will finish everyone before they even will be able to do something...okay Lust take glottony with you and go there...''

'' Okay Dante.'' lust said walking out as glottony run after her.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and review!<p> 


	19. Devil's Nest

So Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Devil's Nest<p>

* * *

><p>After Training Emi walked out throw city before going to sleep , she holded her sword on her back , but black coat wasn't letting to anyone see it.<p>

'' Hey Greed-sama said to us find those Elric Brothers as they are in town!'' she heard and fast hide listening.

'' Of course of course , but now is night! why would we need them now?'' asked other voice which sounded like little and weak.

'' Greed-sama said so we have to do it now! we own him our lives , did you forget!'' said other voice. Emi waited until persons satred walking throw stree and looked around at place were they were.

'' Devil's Nest? what do they want from ed and al?'' she said and quietly opened doors.

_No no no! don't go there! are you crazy! everytime when your alone someone comes out from nonewhere and allmost kills you! better get back to ed and al!_

'' Nea , Im sure in they power and still - Izumi is with them so why not? there was a lot of them so I don't think that biggest monster is in there...'' she muttered going down.

_It will be just like allways...he said sadly as emi stopped and hide behind door. She waited , but as noneone appeared walked out throw halway. she get in some bar and stopped looking around. Noneone was there just as she expected.  
><em>

'' And who are you , my dear?'' asked someone as she turned seeing young man with deep purple eyes watching her.

''Im...well noneone importan! yes , thats right! so I better leave now...'' as she wanted to get out throw door , guy gazed at her then closed doors locking.

''No , Im boring so you'll be here...'' he said walking and sitting in couch. She gived him angry glare and turned back at doors.

'' Uf..what should I do to get out?'' she asked nostalgically as he smirked.

'' have a nice talk with me or break the door...''

'' I chose Second!'' she said happy as before he knew she waved with giant sword on her back destroying all wall. She run out as guy standed up and walked lazy.

'' Damn it , it seems that I can't let you escape.'' he muttered as he watched her running away.

'' do you think owner will be angry?''

_found__ about what to ask! better run away from that guy! he reminds me one of those - Homunculus!_

'' Really? maybe he knows where to find that freak?''

_hell I know!_

'' Well then!-'' she said laudly as she stopped and guy walked from hallway.

'' Do you know where is that Cat-Ed-palm tree looking freak?'' she asked as he blinked from it a few times then started to laugh laudly. he laughed holding for his stmach as it could explode.

''Ha-ha...you-you called Envy a palm tree?'' he started laughing even more as emi blinked.

'' Of course! he is a talking palm tree!isn't he!''

'' I would give anything to see his face when you say it!'' he stopped laughing and again watched her.

'' What bussines do you have with them?''

'' Not to much , only I need to repay to palm tree!'' she said in her demonic mode. he looked like thinking then looked around.

'' Why don't you then join me? Lets say I have my reasons to fight with that palm tree...''

'' Ou really? did he too ripped off your right hand and broked to you six bones in stomach and left arm?'' guy givd her very confused look.

'' What do you mean? don't say that he-''

''yes he did! he did all that and now I will beat out all crap from him when we will meet again!'' she said again burning with anger. guy watched her now with smile.

'' you know...'' he trailed off.

'' what?''

'' I like you , join me!''

'' why should I! aren't you too that thing!''

''thing?''

''how was it again...ou yes a homunculus!''

'' and what?''

'' do you to turn in to palm tree?''

'' no , I have better power - Im "The Ultimate Shield" Im Greed on of deadly Sin's...''

'' and what?''

'' and what? if I want something I will get it and I want now more than anything it you!'' he pointed at her. he fast appeared behind hugging her.

''You will be Ideal Queen for Ideal King...''

'' Hey let me go!'' she said as she escaped and attacked him with her sword , but he stopped it with one hand.

'' I never fight with girls...''

'' Hey Im not weak!'' she said angry waving with her sword back as it destroyed a half wall and hallway.

'' yeah I see...that why I want you and-''

'' And who's here?'' they both heard as they turned seeing envy walking to them.

''Envy...''

''Long time no see Greed and-'' envy's eyes catch Emi's as her devil came out.

'' YOU!''

''YOU! YOUR STILL ALIVE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU!'' He screamed at her and attacked , with his hand as sword , but Greed block it.

''Don't touch her!''

'' how sweet! but why the hell are you protecting that damn human!''

'' Because she belongs to me!''

'' I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE YOU JERKS!'' She hit both of them by they heads and throw them hitting at wall.

'' Damn it , in lab 5 you weren't that strong...'' muttered envy , but before he manged to stand up emi pinned him to ground with sword next to his neck.

'' Hm? if you wanted be so badly why just didn't ask?'' he smirked as she blushed getting what she was going.

''No-I- I want you to feel pain!'' she said as greed stand up from ruins and see then. Envy then seeing his reaction pushed sword aside and emi flisp in his lap , he leaned closer as he kissed her in to lips. she try to escape , but he holded her strongly in his grip. It last for a few moments until they heard Ed and Al.

'' Sister what happen...'' trailed Al.

* * *

><p>Thanks you for reading! pl review!<p> 


	20. I WILL KILL YOU!

Maybe someone will review more , but...ah...

well guys if you still read then enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: I WILL KILL YOU!<p>

* * *

><p>''DAMN PALM TREE! I WILL CUT YOUR BODIE IN HUNDER PIECES! I WILL KILL YOU THAT MANY TIMES HOW ITS NEED TO YOU DIE!''<p>

'' Sister calm down , after they escaped we will not find them...'' said sadly al. Emi was still waving like crazy with her sword , ready to kill anyone.

'' he- that bastard dare to kiss me! me! I WILL KILL HIM! al you do know where they live - don't you?''

''well I...'' he trailed off thinking.

'' Okay its enough of you craziness , listen it was your mistake that you go there! and your were even lucky that-''

''LUCKY WHAT! I BETTER PREFER TO DIE THAT ME ASHAMED!''

'' THEN WHY YOU DID YOU EVEN GO THERE?!''

'' Dunno human instincts...'' she thinked a bit.

'' AND WHY YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!'' (ed)

'' I DID! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER?''

* * *

><p><em>In devil's nest...<em>

_'' DAMN YOU!'' she screamed after she breaked kiss and kicked palm tree away , she squeezed her hand with sword as blue lighting in sign of alchemy useing started show._

_''Damn it!'' she cut the underground tunnel a half as walls trembled from inhuman power and a giant hole appeared._

_''Wow...'' muttered greed shocked. Emi standed still angry looking at place where standed envy._

_''Is that all?'' he asked smirking as anger only burn more and more out of her._

_''Damn you I will f****** KILL YOU!'' She screamed wanting again to attack , but as al and ed appeared from behind stoping her._

_''Look down!'' said ed as she allmost got fall. but he catch her for her hand._

_''Let me go! I have to kill them!'' she wanted to escape , but someone hardly hit her by head from back knocking out._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

''You know Im very disapointed...'' started Dante as nerves started appear on her forehead. Greed was tied with ropes and sitting on floor - envy's job of course.

'' Well...noneone had died.''

''Noneone? thats all what you can say? If I say to Bring greed here , you allmost kill Elrics Sister. If I ask to kill her , you leave her with no a scar!''

''She had a lot scars...'' he said , but remembered.

'' Also I ashamed her!''

''Hmghf!'' said something greed angry. Envy gived at him angry glare , then turned around walking with greed.

* * *

><p><em>In Emi's-Chan's dreams...(at central allready)<br>_

_He put his hand around her waist deeply kissing her , she winnered her eyes from it , as he smirked. She pushed him away.  
><em>

_'' Mine...'' he said evil smiling as she try push him away , but he strongly holded. Her heart beating get faster , as she taked a deep breath , her anger starting burn out of her , but before she could do something he liened closer to her.  
><em>

_''Next time Il kill you forever...''  
><em>

''Ahhh!'' she woked up from bad dream.

'' Sister? did something happen?'' asked first al as he never sleeps. Ed walked sleepy after him , looking around , but after not finding anything strange get back to bed.

'' Sister did you get scaried of a bad dream?''

''More like nightmare...yeah al , but don't worry Im fully allright!'' she smiled as his soul eyes showed worring. He turned and walked out.

''Then good night sister...'' he closed door. She signed.

_He is so worried about you , not even knwoing you...very nice brother you get..._

'' Yeah I know , but can't sleep now...not now...''

_What is it? again remember how he kissed you?_

'' its not funny! it-it was disgusting! he dare to kiss me! im not talking about touch allready!''

_Touch? your acting like a child...uh so don't forget tomorow you'll go to the central , with ed as they wanted ask you something. and still maybe you need to have some free time too - you should have a walk throw city with someone , it would be fun!_

''And that says someone who doesn't walks?''

_What can I do with it? still I would like to see it too..._

''Really? you think its a good idea?''

_Well at least try ask a human to show you , and don't get in more trouble..._

''okay...'' she said sadly as his soul disappeared. They could contact at anytime , anywhere. but when she goes to sleep his soul bond gets weaker. She stand up walking to window - gazing at city.

_Its not my little city anymore...just like everyting...maybe I didn't needed to arrive here? Should I tell ed who Im? and what happen on war... why the hell Im so strong and what I gived for kails soul... she closed her eyes , as something moved in shadows._

'' Wha?'' she opened window as she see a black cat - RUN FOR YOUR LIFE KITTY!

''GET TO HELL CREATURE OF THE DARK!'' She throw out a table at poor kitty which somehow managed to dodge and run away - thank goodness.

''Whats now?'' asked sleepy ed as he see broken window and missing table.

''A cat?'' (ed)

''Yea a cat...'' she smiled as he turned and closed door. After she get back to izumi-san , they get some rest. Emi was only getting in Dantes business , but allready knew that it will not be easy - just as everything is planed. But unknow girl can change a lot in everything.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Damn Army!<p>

soon after review...


	21. Damn Army!

Ou very Big thanks For Review! I love them together too! I have a strange feeling that 99% of people who ever read whis story was girls? does in here ever appears some guys? for example last guy which I seen here was at May... dunno , just don't forget leave review! IN THIS STORY IS ONLY 6!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Damn Army!<p>

* * *

><p>In central...<p>

Emi walked unhappy at hallway after she lost her little brothers off her view - for real. She looked up at something and they just disappeared. She crossed her arms angry.

''What the hell should I do? Im lost in this huge building! maybe try an simple way out and-''

_Hey don't! you will destroy everything...again...just find someone to help you and that will help you - ok?_

''Ok still have to try...'' she walked throw hallway , but stopped seeing open door at some big room. She looked in , as there was sitting only one young woman and writing something.

''Um...Hello?'' she said waving to not scare woman , but she kindly smiled.

''Good day , did something happen?''

''Im just...a bit lost...can you help me out?''

''Of course , who are you searching for?''

''Brothers Elrics.''

'' Okay wait here...'' she walked out in other room , as there someone was sitting , but emi didn't see him. Woman called to someone and had a short talk.

'' Young alchemist Edward and his brother Alphonse are at current Colonels Mustangs office , I will show the way...'' she smiled and started walking throw hallway as emi-chan walked qiuetly feeled woman being someone she knew , but at the same completely new person.

'' Good day...'' she started after she opened doors to some - not really big room , but with a lot people in.

''Sister and we allready started to get worried!'' said al running to her. Woman freezed for second then very kindly smiled , but still didn't enter the room.

'' Did they just called you they sister?'' she asked. Ed finished talking about something with Mustang and walked to them.

'' Yes Im , Im them older sister!'' To everyones confuse woman face turned darker and angry.

''I...need to go...'' she fast walked away.

_'I made a huge mistake...'' thats what was writed on her face... said kail as emi understand something wrong about it._

* * *

><p>Later that day at Central...<p>

''Why the hell I should do this!'' said angry Envy as he hit with hand wall making a hole in it.

_''Im very angry at you , so to you caml yourself. You will get work in central as one of chemicks. Still you have all and even more knowledge to work with it...kill one some worker and take his form , thats all...'' (dante)  
><em>

'' And its all because someone had to big spirit to live!'' he said angry , but taked old a few books getting to old things which he hated the most- alchemy.

'' Um...Hi!'' said someone annoying him , but as he looked up it more surprised him.

'' Hi Im just...well...'' said girl with giant Sword(claymore) on her back , with deep blue eyes and long brown hair. He's anger didn't boiled out as it should be , but more like anything he started to lie as allways.

'' Hello , what is it? and who are you?''

''Im? well Im are Elric's sister , Emi. And I well...brother had said me to ask someone to show me city , but I don't know even people in here...''

'' So you want me to show Central and City?'' he asked not trying , but making nice face. It was more strange than usual to him , he someone enjoyed it.

'' Really! you agree? thats starge I was in 99% sure that allmost everyone will throw me out or at least call crazy and hit with books...''

'' You have a good imagination.''

'' Thanks! Does it disturbs you?'' she asked showing her giant sword , as his face didn't change she smiled.

'' You first guy here which didn't get scaried , even colonel mustang made a face...''

'' And what by you it means?''

'' That you may are strong alchemist.''

'' To be honset Im not an alchemist , I work with chemistry , but I don't know what it is...''

''Really? then its more interesting even!''

''Why?''

'' Because being different from other makes you special!'' she smiled kindly , as he stand up putting old books to they places , but it of course catch her attention.

'' Whats that?'' she asked imediately.

'' It one of lost literature , books about chemistry from a few hunders years old , in it is writed a lot facts which people don't know even now...'' he said seriously , as she watched.

''Wow...I wish to have one...to have such a treasure you should be someone very important?''

''More less , Im just chemist. Noneone to much needing for State Alchemsits now.''

'' Ho..poor thing that there isn't many talented chemist in such a work , but army never was clever at they decisions.'' she said sadly thinking , she taked one of books.

'' What do you mean by not clever decisions?''

''I talked about Rotgate war , it wasn't that village's fault. Just army tried to get back what belonged to them. And ended up at a lot people dying...'' she angry and sadly. He watched her with strange to himself emotion , as she looked up smiling it made him to gasp.

'' But don't worry - Everything is allright , because I killed all of them...''

* * *

><p>Hey guys and thanks for reading! soon next chap because Im very into this story right now! Happy Halloween everyone!<p> 


	22. Killing is Good

Now chaps will be much bigger and more emotions...after one fan said its a horrible , but still crazy cool story I started a bit change style. Ok again thanks to Alchemy's Homunculy for review!

By the way - how looks envy? I dunno Imagine something and you can write in review! you too alchemy homunculus!

**_IM NOT DEAD YET! AND YOU TOO! (I get sick a bit , and will be harder to write...)  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22:<em> Killing<em> is good

* * *

><p>At Central...<p>

'' Can't be!''

'' But its true! almost all strongest alchemist was there!''

'' How many?''

'' I didn't have time to count , but more than hunder I guess...'' she trailed off thinking as other person was watching with smile.

_shes talking so easy about how she was killing people? Such an unusual human...  
><em>

'' So I think it wasn't an alchemy , do you?''

'' What? sorry I didn't listen.''

'' Well it doesn't matter. So what is interesting in central?''

'' Interesting? And what you wish to know?''

'' Hm... is in here some interesthings places? Old dungeons with alchemy signs or something like it?''

'' Old dungeons? You like such a places?''

'' Of course! I love creepy old houses and underground tunnels!''

_ Because you allways get in trouble there! said kail angry as he didn't liked that guy , he had something evil as miyu would say - by the way where is she?  
><em>

'' So there isn't?'' She made a sad face , envy thinked a bit.

''Well I know a few places in which people were doing horrible things , killing , creating himeras or even worser...''

'' Worser?''

'' Yes , you might had heard of homunculus.''

'' Yeah I did , but still don't know to much. only that they have in leader talking palm tree...'' she said as a few nerves appeared on his forehead.

'' Talking palm tree you say?''

'' Yeah , its some guy with Ed/palm tree looking! I hate him for making fun out of me!''

'' And what had he done?'' he asked smirking as she blushed. He watched as she confused touched her lips , then again get back to normal.

''HE ASHAMED ME! THATS UNFORGIVABLE!I WILL KILL HIM SOMEDAY!UNFORGIVABLE UNFORGIVABLE UNFORGIVABLE!'' (Stars turning in to Priscilla...*Claymore)

'' Haha seems that day isn't any soon...'' she looked at him with strange face , did she get something?

'' You know something about them?''

'' More less...''

'' Tell me! I want to know more about them!''

'' Why would you want to? don't you hate them?''

'' Doesn't matter hate or not , it was first time when I heard of alchemy performed human transmutation , its very interesthing!''

'' But what about your sword, you said a soul is bounded to it?''

'' More less...'' she sit looking at it. She then taked him for his hand._  
><em>

'' Thank you very much for your help , so when we can meet again?''

'' Um , ill be here tommorow I have a lot work and-''

'' Can I help you then?''

''Yes , sure why not...'' he trailled off thinking.

'' Ill be right back , just say it to brothers!'' she walked out closing door and moving to colonels mustangs office.

_Kill him..._

'' From when you became a monster , ha?''

_Hes not what he looks! I don't even feel him having a soul!_

''Your just jealous that I meet such a nice guy!''

_jealous? ou no no its for you'r own sake , better get rid off him!_

'' No I like him , he's first guy which didn't said Im crazy in first ten minutes of meeting!''

_Like I did!_

''At eleven did...''

_Okay okay listen , why the hell he know so much?! he is by himself to perfect! why couldn't you meet up some old woman or grampa..._

'' I knew you just jealous him!''

_No I don't!_

'' yes you do! you usualy never act like this!''

_And you never act like this too! Why are you protecting him!_

''what! im not! Im just...'' she thinked a bit confused , her cheeks burned red as she understand what about he was talking.

''Im not! stop it!''

_See...thats what makes you different! usualy you never act like stupid school girl! did you forget who are you?!_

''No I didn't! and you shouldn't forget too! I can do whatever I want!'' she angry walked throw hallway , as she opened door at colonel's Mustangs office , but there was only Ed and Al.

'' Hi nee-chan! where have you been?'' asked first al. Emi smiled at him , and turned at Ed which was reading something very Important.

''Hi ed , I found a person who will show me city!''

'' Okay...'' (Ed)

''He works with chemistry , and tommorow we will go at some old dangerious ruins to find something interesting!''

''Okay...''

'' He also is a homunculus and will eat me!''

''Okay...''

'' Also he tell me a story how little are you and that you will never grown up!''

''WHAT! WHO SAID THAT!''

''Uh , nii-san...'' said sadly al.

'' You don't listen to me ed! say what I told you a minute ago!''

'' Of course I listen! You said something about...well...about alchemy , right?''

'' Rrrr , okay at least Al heard me , so Im going say bye to him and go home!''

'' All right , just don't get in trouble...'' muttered ed angry. She smiled at al and walked out. In hallways wasn't anybody as it was strange. She stopped looking at clock as it was - 11pm and a lot people allready get home.

_Kill him..._

'' Are you mine subconscious?''

_Yes Im yours subconscious , we hand't talk for long time. How are you?_

''don't complain.''

_So , when you enter that chemick room , don't forget to cut off his head!_

'' From when my subconscious turned so evil?''

_ You have to listen to me..._

''Yeah right, never my stupido subconsciousino!''

_Damn it , allmost believed!_

'' I have a question ,from when Im such a stupid to believe this?''

_You...well never were to clever!_

'' Hm? well okay then , Your mouths need some rest!'' she said angry removing kits with little red rock away as kails presence disappeared. She laughed as an evil crazy bad girl and contiued walking. She didn't understand what her best friend had before , such a nice person to her. As she signed and opened doors.

'' So I came say that Im going to hotel in which me and brothers lives!''

'' Be carefull , there isn't very same on streets at night...''

'' Ou Im not afraid of bad guys , only of...cats!''

'' Cats? why you don't like them?''

'' Why? because they are cats! The devils right hand - Demons of night - and crazy little monsters!'' she tremmbled as he laughed.

'' Then what kind animals you like?''

'' Hm...lets see snakes! and dogs! and allmost any other animal except cats!''

'' I see , its strange that you like snakes. Usual people are afraid of them...''

'' Well from childhood I lived with them , and know how to act with them! I don't understand what to be afraid off? they are so beautiful , with such a colours and fangs! Pretty eyes and cool tongue! I just love snakes! One of favorite are Green skinet serpent and Kings cobras!''

'' You really played with them?''

'' Yeah , my mom liked them too! Except for the Miyu and Kails , they allways hates this my habit!'' she laughed. He watched her with smile.

'' You are very interesthing person...'' he said not thinking , she gazed then remembered that she need to go allready.

'' Damn it , I need to go lets talk tommorow! okay , Bye!''

'' Good night...''

* * *

><p>Later at streets...<p>

'' For Gods sake - WHERE THE HELL IS THAT HOTEL!'' She screamed as people where gazing unfriendly. She didn't rememeber way , and now she can't even find way back to Central. Life allways makes her surprises.

'' I just want get in bed and have some sleep...'' she walked unhappy , what the hell should she do by you? She doesn't rememeber name of Hotel , nor where it is and everything she knows that its big. But in city every building is big to her!

'' Damn it...''

''Hey cute girly , don't wonna have fun with us?'' said a few guys from other cross street. She gazed with allmost crying face , then just walked away - somewhere.

''Hm , lets see... it was gray or white buildings colour?'' she asked herself as she accidentally walked in some cross street.

'' Here you are...'' said some guy as other puched some girl fal next to Emi. She had still very bored look on her face - kill them? Nea its not a good thing to her's reputation. So she just watched , but one more thing which she hates more than Cats was Coercion and violence against others.

'' Well why such a ladies walk in streets when its so late?'' asked nasty guy. Other girl gazed at Emi for her Coldness and fearless. Emi signed.

'' Maybe you know where is some hotel , maybe gray or white colours?'' they laughed , while other girl stand up walking closer to emi. As emi was with her usual long jacket with hood to cover her giant claymore , noneone of them see her sword.

'' I don't understand whats so funny , but if you don't know anything. I would like to leave...''

'' Oh such a brave , and you think you can escape?''

'' Escape? what a nonesence , you will let me pass and leave this girl alone.''

'' And you think you will scare us? with what?''

'' Um , such a low intellect. what was I expecting...'' she signed sadly starting to walk , but girl grabbed for her hand stopping.

'' Don't , they will hurt you!''

'' What? hurt me? poor thing to them it can't happen - or it will...'' she continued walking as they get annoyed. One of them taked a east sword (katana) , a few others knifes. Others were laughing , as strong friends walked to face emi.

'' I think we will have a lot sweet time together!'' said on as other was gazing at girl. Girl was behind emi , as emi stopped. She then started to count.

'' Five , six, seven...''

'' What are you doing?''

'' Counting how much times I will need to hit all of you...''

'' Hit? you think this word get name of Bloody Mary for nothing?'' said one with attacked her with sword as she just made a step aside and he fall down. She gazed , but dodge others attack with knife the same way. It was to easy for her. But one managed catch her hands as second fast taked his knife to her neck. She didn't fight back as there wasn't vs someone.

''No!'' said girl as Emi's attention get on her. Other gyu with knife , allready cutted a few scars on her cheeks , just like her clothes. Leaving her a half nakes and touching for everything. (JERK!KILL HIM!)

'' Make a move and she'll die!'' he said whispering something to girl as she get more embarrassed. Emi watched with disgust.

'' Well what will you do now?'' asked one which was holding her for hand behind scanning with eyes emi's body.

'' Does it matter to you that much?'' she asked as she closed her eyes.

'' Because I don't think so...''

* * *

><p>Animal: Why Snakes? because I have one - Itachi Envy Greed Ichimaru 2- for real! I love him , hes very cute and loves watching anime! HATE CATS!<p>

Okay Im sick...Im all on fire and waiting nice review from bed...head hurts... People don't be mean about story - Im not chinesse kid with 10 lesons of english - mistakes? everyone does them! Good idea's? not everyone...

I believe some guys will become real fan's of this story , just like me! I love it! Okay uff...head... okay I wil try finish up next chapter in a few days if someone WANTS TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TO EMI-CHAN?!

Write in review - WANT or DAMN IT YOU ILL HOBO POST A NEW CHAPTER! (Off course don't write it ,Im just a bit crazy)

So see ya guys! Happy Halloween! Apchi!


	23. Nighty Night

Thanks for review! Here

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Nighty Night<p>

* * *

><p>In central...<p>

Envy was waiting for lust and glottony came. As at night none one was there , they could free be there. He looked throw window as something blue shined in streets.

_Such a nice person!_

He turned at doors , but noneone was there. Its looked funny to him spend time together with her , later he will just betray her and kill. Doesn't matter how many times he had done it , this time it was different.

'' We here!'' said laudly glottony as he and lust walked in room. Envy shined changing in his usual form , standing up.

''Dante said that she wants to see you...'' started lust looking at room. Glottony was then thinking about eating someone.

'' Okay...'' he said as lust gived him confused look.

'' Did something happen? your acting strange?''

'' Shut up , I have a most horrible work with humans...''

'' Yes right , you get your punnishment.'' she said thinking , then turned walking out.

'' We have other work , so you'll be watching greed sometimes...'' she closed doors. Envy gazed at window sometime , then walked out.

* * *

><p>In street...<p>

'' What are you talking about?'' asked one from behind as emi again signed.

''Please...'' everyone turned at girl. She cried as emi watched her with no face , she didn't liked violence , but she hated to see people crying.

'' I want to go home , so lets finish everything fast.'' she said as she simply taked her hands fast , breaking idiots who holder her from back. He didn't had enough time to scream from pain as she hit him hardly into stomach making fly at wall. Other with knife attacked her , but she catch his hand squeezing. As she squeezed harder blood started came out and bones maked breaking sound.

'' Next...'' she said throwing away guy with breaked hand , as other gived scaried look at insane strong girl. She smiled kindly at everyone while they taked a step away.

'' Damn bitch!'' said other with attacked her with sword at her back , but as it hit at something hard he freezed.

'' Ou Im a bitch am I?'' she asked turned and taking for his katana as she fold it down. As guy dropped katana scaried and fall down trembling. Emi walked to girl which was still in others guys control.

'' Don't come or Il kill her!'' she stopped watching guy with confused face. Girl was looking down as emi signed. She get very tired of them , and still needed to get somehow at hotel. Which place of being she completely forget. She taked a step at wall , putting her hands together.

'' Stop! Or I-'' as from wall appeared spike getting throw his chect and he let go girl. Wall shined blue lighting as it started going to others. A few managed to run away while others get sink in to street path.

'' No please! we didn't wanted to do anything!'' started they cry as she walked to girl , useing alchemy she turned her clothes back to normal. Girl watched guys , while they were trying to escape.

'' Such a bastards like you just deserve to die from my hands...'' she walked slowly to them as they begged to not hurt them. She thinked a bit.

'' If I kill you , my friend might have even more work then...uf...'' she taked something huge from her back and waved at them.

'' No we , please-'' they freezed as she hit ground hardly , a light came from sword releasing nasty guys out. They run away fast , she put her sword on back easly and turned at girl.

'' So see ya!'' she walked pass her in some other street. She didn't thinked about them , as she walked in streets wasn't anyone , but she heard someone's footsteps behind.

'' Hello?'' she asked , but person was missing. She again turned walking as someone walked after her , she didn't mind if someone will attack her again. Maybe this time she will get answer where is hotel for alchemist. As she turned again , but person walked in other street. She thinked what would say kail? again your trying to get in trouble? yes , that what he would say! she smiled and walked the way after person. As it ended , she see open drain cover.

'' Ou no Im not going go down there...'' she said looking at dark hole.

'' Better lets see some other time , okay!'' she looked up from hole seeing the hotel.(Finaly)

''Yay! I found it! thats strange creatures of drainage!'' she walked happy to it , as she get really tired of searching it all over city.

''Good evening.'' said man at reception.

''Yes good , can you please give me key of room. Beause ed and al are still bussi...''

''Of course.'' he gived her key as she said thank you and walked at stairs up. She didn't had to much energy so tried make it faster.

'' Hotel sweet hotel!'' she enter as it was all clean as usual. She never liked cleaning her room as it wasn't something importan. She prefer fights with monsters!

'' Okay its time to-'' she looked at her clothes as they all were dirty and a little bloody , so before she could get some real rest. She needed get a shower. She taked of her sword putting on it her long black jacket to cover it - if some maid will come to not make her scream as last time. She taked off her clothes , going under warm shower. Cleaning her teeth and dry her hair. After it she search for her pijama , but being to tired maked her just fall down in to warm bed getting some sleep.

'' Nighty night Kail , Miyu , Ed , Al , Sensei , mom and good friend from army!'' she closed her eyes as something happen. She sit angry from noice looking throw window.

''For the God's Sake GIVE ME SAME SLEEP! I DIDN'T HAD IT FROM MORNING!'' She angry said , but noice was making a couple of cat's on roof looking at moon. She get to annoyed and taked first thing which was near - it to cat's unhappiness was little coffe table. She thow it at them as they screamed like well cats scream and run away angry at her.

''Go away now! I don't have power to destroy you!'' she screamed angry , then get one thing.

'' Damn it , Ill pay for table...'' she signed getting back to bed , as cold wind touched her face she get again angry.

_Need to close window...need to...need very need... she was saying in her head , but still didn't started to move. She didn't had any power , but as someone walked in room it maked her eyes open immediately._

''Who's there?'' she asked sitting in bed. Someone walked to end of her bed friendly smiling.

'' Don't worry its just me!'' smiled Guy which she remembered seeing in Devil's nest.

'' Ou then its okay.'' she fall down sleepying. He gazed confused.

'' Your not going to try kill me again?''

'' Nea I just want to get some sleep , so Piss off!''

'' Hm , seems its not time to ask you join my forces...'' he was in deep thinkin , while she begged him to disappear in vacuum. As she again opened her eyes , he was sitting next to her thinking about something.

'' Can you creepy guy please go away?''

'' Creepy? why?''

'' Dunno...just go away...''

'' No.''

'' What should I do to you leave me alone for some 10 hours?''

'' Hm , lets see maybe have a nice chat , or be with me!''

'' Okay chat.''

'' I thinked you say second...'' he said more sadly than she thinked.

'' I may be sleepy , but my head still thinks clear...''

'' Yes , thats right. So from were are you? I think you should be someone very important than even envy tried to kill you , but more interesting is that he didn't managed to do it?''

'' Im from Rotgate , little city in the west...Im alchemist...Im strong...And Im very wonna get some sleep...''

'' Alchemist , thats simple thing , but insane strenght not.''

''Shut up , walk all day with kail then you'll knew that means strenght!'' he walked to sword liffting it easly , but it had some weight even to him.

'' How do you even use this in battle?''

''Simple , just wave and kill everyone...''

''Itsn't he a little to much for you?''

''Nea Sensei said I could carry on 20 of these , but Im not in mood...''

'' Really?''

''Yeah , when im not in mood Im not that strong when in...good night!'' she turned around as he walked looking at her.

'' Who are you?''

'' Im Emi , Ceyndrich , Elizabeth the alchemist from Rotgate and now Im going to get some sleep...'' she smiled at herself for saying it with a lot strong tone in it. Greed smiled at her.

''Well see soon...''

'' No I will be sleepying for days...'' he laughed at her and walked to window disappearing.(just getting out...)

**Looks like you never are into your mood...**

_Shut up evil monster! Im going to get rid of darl lord! CALL MY MINIONS! WE WILL DESTROY THE MORDOR! BOHAHAHA! (her crazy dreams)_**  
><strong>

__She again smiled turning around as someone watched her throw smiled then disappeared.

* * *

><p>See ya Write an review ok! I changed a bit that EnvyXOCXGreed bye!<p> 


End file.
